Kagomechan in wonderland
by Rinnykins
Summary: ONESHOT: Kagome falls asleep and finds herself in wonderland. She follows a white rabbit that looks like Inyuasha into the hole. She meets up with strange characters that resemble people she knows.


KAGOME CHAN IN WONDERLAND! I was found a picture of this and it inspired me! Read and Review!

Kagome wandered through the meadow forest, on her way to meet Inyuasha and the others. She turned her head as she watched a rabbit, which looked like Inyuasha was hopping around, cursing angrily.

"Dammit! I'm late! I'm late! I'm going to be freaking late! That hot headed bitch will have my head for this!" The white rabbit cursed. "It'll be off with my freaking head! Damn I'm late!" it cursed, looking at his pocket watch.

Kagome wandered closer to the rabbit. "Inyuasha? It what you? Are you alright?" Kagome asked. It was all a dream, but in this dream, she wore a girly, frilly dress and a frilly bow.

The Inyuasha rabbit looked at Kagome with those too familiar eyes. "Who are you? I don't know what the hell your talking about, I'm not Inyuasha…but I do know that I'm late I'm late! So very freaking late!" he cursed and panicked. He began to hop off and Kagome started too followed. _Why didn't Inyuasha know me? _ She thought as she followed him

"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome yelled, running after the rabbit. It jumped into the rabbit hole and Kagome crawled in after it. It was strange, things floating in the air, chairs and what not. "What…." Kagome said dazed, as she fell. "What's happening?" she said as she touched the floor, finally.

The rabbit quickly hopped through a door and shut it. Kagome ran after him and stopped at the door. She opened it and a ton of doors also opened at once. She blinked and walked through the door.

She walked into the room. It was very bizarre. It looked like a room; the little rabbit was in there, rushing through the small door. "Hey wai…" Kagome started to say and paused as the door shut. "Great." Kagome sighed. She had thought about telling Inyuasha to sit but she didn't know if it would have worked.

The door looked up at her. "What are you so sad about?" The door said. Kagome kneeled down and looked at the door. It looked like Kikyo's sister Kaede. "Kaede?" Kagome looked down at the door confused. The door looked at her. "I'm not this Kaede as you speak." It said, snorting. "How did he get so small?" Kagome asked.

The door sighed, "The question is not how he got so small, it's how you got so big." The door said. "Drink the bottle to make you smaller." The door said again. Kagome turned around and looked at the table. There were two bottles, a pink bottle and a blue bottle.

Kagome picked up the little blue bottle and read the card. It said: Drink me if you want to become small. She opened the bottle and drunk it. She put down the bottle and began to shrink. She looked at the door for an answer. It sighed and looked over to the little hole. "Go through there." It yawned. She obeyed the door, which looked like Kaede, and walked through the hole.

She appeared in a forest and looked around. "Where am I now?" she said to herself. A smile appeared in front of her, just flowing there. "Well hello there. Are you lost and looking for a way out?" the smile said, "Yes, do you know?" Kagome asked. Two eyes appeared and then the rest of the body. It was the Cheshire cat; it looked a lot like Shippo. "Maybe I do, and then again, maybe I don't" The cat said in riddles. "If you want to leave this forest, go through" he pointed to the door that just opened from the tree. "that door." She smiled. "Thank you Shippo!" She said. . The Cheshire cat looked at her strangely and then smiled. "I'm the Cheshire cat the one and only, not this Shippo you speak of..." He said, fading away. Kagome blinked. "Where are you going?" she asked. His smile was the only thing left. "The question is, where are you going?" The smile said as it faded away. She shrugged and walked through the door.

The door had lead to a huge castle garden. Kagome followed the little path towards a throne. There she saw a Queen sitting on a throne yelling at the rabbit she'd seen before. She wondered what they were arguing about; she listened as she came closer. They stopped as they spotted Kagome.

Kagome looked up to see this Queen. To her surprise, the Queen looked just like Sango. "Bow down for her majesty the Queen of Hearts!" the white rabbit that she met before said. The Queen sighed as she glared at the rabbit. "Ahh, it looks like I have a guest. Are you here to visit?" Kagome nodded, stealing a glance at the rabbit, and curtseyed to the Queen. "It is an honor to be in your presence." Kagome said. She doubted that this Queen would know she was Sango.

The Queen smiled kindly at Kagome. "Yes, yes, please take a seat, I rarely have visitors." She sighed. The rabbit rolled his eyes and mumbled. "I wonder why…" Kagome held back a laugh as the Queen glared at the rabbit. "Who'd better watch it rabbit." She threatened. The Queen looked at Kagome once more. "Tell me? What is your name?" Kagome was startled for a moment then smiled kindly. "I'm Kagome your majesty." She laughed nervously. The Queen babbled on about how boring this place was and that she just wanted to get out. Kagome nodded as she glanced at the rabbit. The rabbit caught her glance and small….tiny…smirkish smile curled on the side of his lips. Kagome blushed a bit and looked down at her hands. "Well," the Queen said with a deep sigh. "I suppose you have to leave now." Kagome nodded and got up. "If you wouldn't mind your majesty." She curtseyed again. The Queen nodded and waved her off. "Yes, yes, go." Kagome turned to leave and waved. "Nice to meet you!" Kagome said running off through the door and into the forest.

She came to a stop to catch her breath. She looked up and a gate appeared. Kagome thought…what the heck…and opened the gate, walking through. "Hello?" she called out, walking further into the tea party garden. "Anyone there?" she heard people talking and turned the corner, there was a man in a hat that looked a lot like Miroku and a hare that looked like Koga? "Hello?" she said, walking towards the table. This day was just getting weirder.

The two turned and jumped up, greeting her. "Well hello! Come sit! Happy Birthday! Have some tea! Tea Party!" the Mad Hatter Miroku said. "Yes, come sit!" the Hare Koga said. "You're a pretty birthday girl. What's your name?" the Mad Hatter Miroku said, groping her bottom. Kagome eeped in surprise and slapped him in the face. The hare shook his head and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Forgive me for my friend's ignorance, what is your name? You shall be my woman!" The hare Koga said. Kagome sighed; those two were just like the real ones. "Here, sit and have some tea!" The Mad Hatter said as Kagome took a seat.

"This is mouse." The Mad Hatter said, as the little mouse that looked like Sesshomaru popped up from inside the tea pot. "Hello" the little mouse said. "I'm the Mad Hatter at your service!" the hatter said. "And I'm the Hare, nice to meet you." The hare grabbed Kagome's hand and gave her a big handshake. "Um, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you?" she said. I mean, she didn't really know what to say.

The Mad Hatter and the Hare started to dance on the table, singing Happy Birthday to Kagome. "Um, I appreciate your singing, but it's not my birthday." Kagome apologized. The Mad Hatter and the Hare stopped singing and dancing and looked at each other. Then they looked at Kagome. "Not your birthday?" The Mad Hatter and the Hare said in unison. "Not you birthday?" the little mouse repeated. Kagome got up from her chair and slowly started to back away. "Um, sorry, it's not my birthday today." She laughed nervously and sprinted out of there as fast as she could.

This place was crazy. Were in the heck was she anyways? She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed on a mushroom to catch her breath. "_Heeelloo" _a voice said, almost like it was blowing smoke out of it's' mouth. Kagome looked up and to her surprise, a giant caterpillar sat across from her. "Who are you…Kikyo?" Kagome said startled. Actually, she had to admit she did like seeing Kikyo as a big fat caterpillar. The caterpillar inhaled some smoke and puffed it out in perfect doughnuts. _"I believe the question is who are you?" _ The caterpillar said.

It looked a lot like Kikyo if she looked closely. "I'm Kagome." She said, eyeing the caterpillar. _"It seems so" _it said, blowing more smoke out. "Do you know how to get out of this place, I want to go home." Kagome asked. It looked at her and pointed to her left. _"Go that way…the Cheshire cat knows the way" _she said, making more smoke come out her mouth."Thank you, but how do I find him?" she asked before she left. _"He'll find you." _ She said and waved as she thanked her.

She walked in the direction that the caterpillar had told her to go. "Hello, Cheshire cat? Are you there?" she called out. She heard a laugh and a smiled bounced about, and perched on a tree branch in front of Kagome. "You called Kagome?" the Shippo like Cheshire cat purred. "I was told that you know how to get me home…will you please help me?" she asked.

The Cheshire cat appeared. "Of course! I'll show you the door, that leads you home…" he purred. She grabbed the cat and hugged him. "Oh thank you!" she said happily. "On one condition though." The cat added. "Anything." Kagome said eager to go home. "I want that good smelling bar thing in your bag." The cat said licking his lips. Kagome nodded and pulled out the chocolate bar. The cat grabbed the bar and stuffed the chocolate in his mouth. "Ok, I'll help you."

He jumped out of Kagome's arms and with the wave of his paw, the door that looked like Kaede appeared. It was snoring. "Go through that door and you'll be home. Bye Kagome." The Cheshire cat waved. Kagome waved back and knocked on the door. "Excuse me? Kae….I mean Ms. Door? I'd like to go home now if you please?" she asked nicely as the door woke up. "Huh? What? Go home you say? Very well." It grumbled, opening. Kagome looked back at the cat, whose smile was fading away. "By Ship….I mean Cheshire Cat! Thank you!" she yelled and stepped through the door.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Inyuasha shook Kagome. "Get up stupid! Falling asleep like that! We have sacred jewel shards to find you lazy…" Inyuasha growled. Kagome opened her eyes and shot up. "Finally your up! Let's go! We need to make up daylight because your lazy and fell asleep" he yelled, making a fist at her. She curled her fist and her eyebrow twitched. "Um, Inyuasha I don't think that's wise..." Miroku whimpered. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, causing Inyuasha to face plant into the ground. "Serves you right dog." Sango said. "Have a good rest Kagome?" Shippo asked.. "I had the weirdest dream you guys…there was a rabbit, it looked like Inyuasha…but had…..white fluffy rabbit ears…." She said rubbing her head. "Fluffy white bunny ears you say?" Miroku said in a teasing tone as he glanced over and Inyuasha who was spitting out a clump of dirt.


End file.
